Figurative brothers
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: NO THIS ISN"T RAIOMI! I would kill myself if it was. It's basically talking about how Omi and Rai are like Brothers.


**A/N: NO THIS IS NOT RAIOMI!!!!!!! I WOULD KILL MYSELF BEFORE I WROTE RAIOMI!!!! I am a straight shipper fan. I will only read a Chack story out of pure boredom and I was reading this one story and watching Omi Town, so I thought of this. Basically, this is where Rai shows his caring older brother side Towards Omi. Based off of pure inspiration and a fanfic called metal disaster, the first chap. I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD STILL AIR!!!**

Rai's P.O.V

I was sitting around the Temple in the dead heat of summer. WHY THE HECK DO THE SHOKU ROBES HAVE TO BE BLACK?!? I was just sitting here after watching Omi beat Jack in a showdown. I was sort of confused today when nine-year old Omi was just sitting there with a scroll in hand and completely ignored me when I asked him how training was going for him. He NEVER ignores someone when he's being talked to, Omi is just weird that way. We all know and love Omi like the naieve little brother he is to all of us.

Suddenly, a voice came up behind me and asked," Raimundo?"

"Ack!!" I screamed out of reflex. I don't like being sneaked up on. Well, that's what you get when you're the youngest of FIVE boys and FOUR girls. My mom and Dad are insane. I suddenly recognize the voice. "Dashi forbid, Omi," I said slightly annoyed, "Learn to stop snaking up on people. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I did not mean to cause a cardiac arrest in you," said Omi, not even really getting that I was being sarcastic, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," I said without thinking, "I mean, go ahead, ask away!"

"What is it like having parents?" he asked with a genuine hint of sadness in his voice.

That… I was not expecting. I was expecting something more Omi-esque, like if I would show him the new fighting move that I was learning, which, by the way, Master Fung for bayed me to show anyone what I was working on because it was two levels above them as Wudai warriors and, thus, deemed too dangerous for anyone but me. But, the last thing I expected out of his mouth was that question.

I decided to answer, "Well, I never gave it much thought. I always had my Mom and Dad around, or at least one of my older siblings to take care of me, but I guess the best way to describe it to you is probably like what little family we have here. We live together and love each other, like a family should. Why ask now, cue ball?"

"Because… I was examining my birth certificate and adoption form for the millionth time over, and I am curious about what it is like in a REAL family, with older siblings, regular clothing and, well, especially Parents that love you and want you enough to keep you and not put you up for adoption the minute you are born…" he said quite innocently.

I suddenly find myself not able to believe my luck. I have loving parents, siblings that care whether they admit it or not, and friends that make up a little family within themselves. We, the Xiaolin Monks, were the closest things to family Omi had ever known. I find myself, despite the fact that I never cry, with tears in my eyes. Why the heck did Omi's parents leave him?!? They probably just didn't want him. But, how could they have not wanted to keep Omi? What heartless people left such a truly caring, sweet little kid in a cold, cruel orphanage that would've broken poor Omi's heart if Master Fung hadn't found him?

I wrap my arms around the poor cheese ball in the best brotherly hug I can manage. I suddenly feel Omi crying into my sleeve. I feel so guilty for all those times I though Omi was just plain annoying and so annoyed him back. I had never felt responsibility for a little kid before. I wonder if this is what it's like to be an older brother. To have an annoying little brother that looked up to you at times and at times thought he was better than you.

"Know what Omi?" I asked the crying little kid.

"Hmm?" asked Omi, curious.

"I'm the youngest back at my house. I never got to feel like an older brother… until now. You're my little bro, Omi. Well, at least, the closest thing I could ever have to one. You're also Kim's little bro and Clay's little bro, at least, figuratively. We're your figurative siblings, Omi, and we all think of you as a little brother. You might not have a real family, but we'll always be here for you," I said.

Omi had stopped crying and said to me, "So, could we play soccer or something, Raimundo?"

"You barely know how to play!!"

He smiled as he said, " Aren't older brothers SUPPOSED to help little brothers with learning stuff like that?"

I smiled back at him and said, "True, Omi. Come on! I can get the goal set up and you can grab the soccer ball, it's in my room on the shelf. It's next to the trophies, but DON'T TOUCH THE TROPHIES!! Ok?"

"I do believe I have an idea of what you are talking about, Raimundo," he said smiling wider.

As he ran off, I couldn't help but glance in Omi's direction, no, in my figurative little bro's direction with a proud smile on my face.

**A/N: SEE!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T RAIOMI!!! Well, I just thought of this in a moment of inspiration. If you don't like it, than keep your stupid flames to yourself, for I am highly flammable and will burn your house down and dance on the ashes because it was your fault you flamed me. I'm JK!! I wouldn't really, but seriously, don't take out the fact that you hate your life on my poor story. WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?!? :'(**

**Luvs you all,**

** Nancy**


End file.
